


all those years ago

by Handlemewithcare



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Dreaming, Drug Use (Mentioned), Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Journal, M/M, They're cute, everybody is happy nobody dies, look through the years, they need years to get together but they do, this is sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handlemewithcare/pseuds/Handlemewithcare
Summary: A happy story of George and Ringo getting together from 1960s to 2020s
Relationships: George Harrison & Ringo Starr, George Harrison/Ringo Starr, George's and Ringo's marriages and wifes are only mentioned
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	all those years ago

**Yearly 60s**  
Ringo never paid much attention when he had that dream for the first time. He had been drunk and went to bed really late. After a really long, long night.

The dream appeared to be quite simple. Ringo was lying on a blanket in a beautiful big garden or it was a park. He wasn't sure. On his chest was put somebody's head. And Ringo found himself stroking those soft, chocolate hair. They were a shoulder length hair, a bit wavy at the end. 

And that was it, he never got a glimpse of the face or anything else.

To be honest Ringo ignored it. The Hamburg was big and full of mysterious women. He wasn't dating anyone at that time. Maybe it was just longing for some touch or a relationship. A fantasies about sexual partners happened. He didn't have a serious relationship for quite a time.

It happened again few weeks after he had met George. By that time they became quite a good friends. He felt really at ease, no need to put on his stage persona, when Ringo was around that skinny but friendly, little boy, a bit lost in that big city. Of course he didn't connect those two things. But the dream was here, the same as previously. Maybe it was just some strange magic of Hamburg.

**Mid 60s**  
Acid. Yes it was definitely acid. He had some earlier and he was falling asleep. Hoping he would not end on a bad trip. On the contrary. The base of the dream didn't change. Now it was just more colourful, more living. Everything seemed to be breathing. Every flower, grass, cloud but the person next to him didn't change at all. They were still there, cuddled together, joined together.

Ringo assumed it was Maureen. He never told her about it. She would called him a big sap, kiss his cheek and maybe laugh a bit at the end. But it was nice to think that the dream could be about his beautiful wife.

For George it wasn't the best times. He married young, too young, and with too young woman. They looked... happy. Ringo knew George was just putting an act. He didn't knew for whom. For his parents, for the band, fans or for himself. Convincing that he could be happy with a girl. Ringo didn't knew if George had convinced himself.

Ringo saw that. He saw it a lot of times how George was eyeing other boys in the clubs. How once George being drunk told him the story from previous night when some stranger boy took George for a shag into a club's bathroom. He saw... George kissing an other boy. It was just the things he saw but never told anyone.

He also never told George that he knew.

**70s**  
His marriage was over, the band was over. But dream did not. It happened after...

After George came out to him. He burst into his house. It was dark times for George, and for himself too. George was drunk and high probably on coke. He told him how all those years he was trying to build his life on lies. Everywhere he saw lies, everyone was lying. Nothing but nothing seemed true anymore. George was disgusted... by himself. He hated all those lies and lies. George believed that now the only thing he could was telling lies. 

George pinned him to a wall. And kissed him aggressively leaving dark marks on Ringo's neck. 

He ran away. He should have stay and help him. Help George and help himself.

**80s**  
They were making up. Slowly but they were here again. Again on Ringo's wedding. That time he thought it could really work. He had Barbara and he began to have George again.

It didn't work out. But they were trying to fix it and fix themselves on a rehab. But she wasn't ready for that. She left him and also left herself by abandoning the treatment.

What about the dream? Yes it was here again. It didn't matter for Ringo anymore. Nothing made sense that time.

George was doing quite fine. He dated few different guys. Any relationship not lasting longer than few months. But he was doing fine. 

**90s**  
It was wild. George really thought fuck everyone else and came out to the world as gay. He lost a lot, his movie company, his music contract. His band which George put together himself and friends he made along the years.

But he didn't lost Ringo. He was there for him. Supporting and comforting when he needed to cry or yell at everyone and because of everyone but not Ringo. Because he was there for George.

One time George fall asleep on the couch, Ringo next to him. When in the morning he remembered his dream, the same as always. Ringo just shook his head and went to kitchen to make them tea.

**2000s**  
Ringo honestly didn't how that happened. But they had welcomed the new century... together. It was just him and George. Enjoying theirs company and just being at the moment. It seemed surreal. But after all those failures Ringo was more careful, more patient and more loving. Or maybe it was just the right person.

Ringo never forgot the first time they kissed.

**10s**  
Finally. They could get properly married. After all those failed marriages. It could be just signing a meaningless paper. But that one with names of George and Richard put on it, meant everything.

It was beautiful. Living together, being happy together. That was his life, with George by his side.

**20s**  
It was today. The sun was warm against their skin. A little breeze brushing the leaves a bit. Ringo brought a the blanket. And George was carrying snacks and lemonade.

They settled under a big tree. George immediately on Ringo's chest holding his hand.

Ringo was stroking George's dark, chocolate hair. He kissed the top of his head.

„It was always you"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope i made you smile :))
> 
> Tell me what you think of the story ❤
> 
> Kudos and comments are really appreciated


End file.
